


Sometimes, it's all too much.

by omgpainey



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpainey/pseuds/omgpainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Bailey isn’t a jealous man, but recently he felt as if something wasn’t right, yet he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, JUST PRETEND THAT DOUG BOLLINGER PLAYS FOR THE TIGERS IN THE SHEFFIELD SHIELD. 
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing fic, so I hope you all enjoy!

It was hot, very hot, which wasn’t unusual for Brisbane, which was where the Tasmania Tigers had just arrived and were staying for the duration of the Sheffield Shield match against the Queensland Bulls. They had a day or two to spare before the match, so after they had gotten to the hotel, assigned rooms and unpacked, the boys decided they would do a bit of exploring around the city.

“Stay in groups guys, we don’t want anyone getting lost before the match do we?” the captain George Bailey calls once the team had met up outside the hotel.

“Sir, yes sir!” yells an over-enthusiastic (and very loud) Jimmy Faulkner, causing George to flinch away slightly and Doug Bollinger to erupt into a fit of laughter, collapsing onto the team’s wicketkeeper while he was at it.

“Bloody hell Doug, are you trying to give me a headache?’ Tim laughs. 

“Tim, can you just try to be nice?” George quips, “You love it, Georgie” Tim sort of leers back at George with an obnoxious wink. “Whatever you say Timothy, whatever you say”.

After about 20 minutes of loitering outside the hotel, everyone has decided their groups and most of the boys have gone their separate ways in search of food, entertainment or air-conditioning - they weren’t quite used to the constant summer heat of Queensland yet.

The remaining boys are left chatting amongst themselves, trying to figure out a plan of action for the day when Tim throws his hands up in the air and yells “Holy shit, can we just go somewhere?”

Jimmy pipes up “Yeah, I’m gonna go for a swim, who’s up for it?”

Tim instantly grabs Jimmy by the wrist and drags him away from the boys and calls out behind him “You guys can continue being boring old men, we’re gonna have some fun, aren’t we Jim?” he shoots Jim a cheeky smile, making Jimmy throw his head back in laughter.

George bites his lip, knowing they’re up to something, he can just tell by the way Tim has been acting throughout the day, but he doesn’t bother interfering and he never really does when it comes to Tim. He knows that whatever it is that Tim wants to do, he will make it as obvious as possible, especially when he knows it might get under George’s skin.

But even though George was used to this sort of thing, where Tim would play with George’s mind for a laugh, he couldn’t help but feel slightly dejected. He wanted to spend time with Jimmy while he could, not let Tim drag him away for the day. Even though he feels a slight burn of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, his mature, ‘team captain’ side takes over briefly and he yells to the two men “Make sure you’re back here by 7:00!”

and to that Tim replies, “Yes, mother!” with a cheeky wink.

“Little shit” George whispers to himself, though he can’t help but notice a voice in his head tell him “Get over yourself, George. This is pathetic.” He shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of the voice and walks in the opposite direction of Jimmy and Tim with his head hung low.

It was now about 6:00 in the evening and George has finally found his way through the Brisbane city to the bar where the other boys said they’d be, and is snapped out of the little trance that he’s been in when he hears a rather loud, rather obnoxious voice yell “Hey Bails! You’re missing the party!” then “Shut up Dougie, don’t be a shithead on the first night.” Whispered urgently afterwards.

“Found the boys” he laughs to himself, “Hey Birdy! And Doug are you drunk?” he adds with a slight laugh.

Doug does an incredibly over-exaggerated shrug of his shoulders “Maaaaaaaybe!” he replies, drawing the word out for about 20 seconds longer than necessary, before bursting into, yet another, fit of giggles.

Jackson quickly stands both himself and Doug up from the barstools where they had been sitting, putting his arm around the drunken man and telling George, “Sorry about Doug, I’m gonna get him back into the hotel so he doesn’t cause too much trouble. I’ll be back soon!” George quickly nods before heading over to where the other boys were seated at the bar and pulling out a stool to sit on.

“Bloody finally mate, thought you’d never arrive!” Xavier tells George with a smile.

“Uh, yeah, I-I, um, I was just admiring the views of the, uh, river.” George replies, all too quickly. Wincing and mentally slapping himself he tries to skip over it by clearing his throat and yelling “hey fellas, how about we make tonight a good one, drinks on me?”

A chorus of cheers and hollered responses soon echo throughout the bar, and that’s when Tim saunters in, freshly showered, with his arm around Jimmy, who’s smiling like a little kid on Christmas, and yells over the top of the noise “Hey, what’ve we missed?”

Bails turns around and is, to be honest, quite horrified by the pair in front of him and quickly turns around with that same burn of jealousy he's been feeling previously, and orders himself a drink.

“We’re having a party, boys! Free drinks on Georgie!” yells Hilfy, who’s much too hyper for his own good. Tim grins and Jimmy cheers, then the two men proceed to find themselves a seat in between Xavier and Aiden Blizzard, the pair still basically attatched at the hip, much to George’s dislike.

After Tim orders a drink for the both of them, Xavier asks Tim “what’ve you little shits been up to today?”

Jimmy and Tim look at each other and with a wink Tim replies “Let’s just say little Jimmy here isn’t so bad with his hands.”

Xavier shoots them both a knowing look as Jimmy looks down, blushing ever so slightly but with Tim’s arm still firmly around his shoulder.

Upon hearing this, George spits out the drink he was enjoying (until then), turns around to look Tim right in the eye - and doing his best to ignore the sly smirk plastered on the wicketekeeper's face, says "What the fuck?"


	2. For some, a dream. For some, a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! enjoy, and tell me what you think! xxxx

The next minute is a blur, as George stands up abruptly, his hands firmly balled into fists by his sides, jealousy pulsating through his veins and mutters in a voice filled with anger “You little fucking bastard”. 

The rest of the team are left quite shocked as they watch George storm out of the bar still muttering to himself inaudibly. After about a minute of shocked silence, Xavier quietly says to Tim “Sorry mate, I didn’t know he would be like that...” 

Tim just shrugs and replies “Don’t worry, we all know Georgie gets a little bit angry when he wants something he can’t have”. 

Xavier laughs nervously and offers Tim a weak smile, then swiftly turns back around to Ben to continue their previous conversation. 

At around 10pm, and after a few too many drinks, James notices that it is getting quite late, so he stands himself up, trying desperately to keep his balance, and puts his arm around Tim’s shoulder. 

Leaning in so his lips are next to Tim’s ear, he whispers “It’s getting a bit late, how about we head back to the hotel? I’m sure there’s plenty more things to do there.”

As soon as Tim feels James’ lips on his ear, a shiver runs down his body and he takes in a sharp breath, not daring to look back at the younger man as he exhales slowly, biting his lip and throwing his head back. 

When James sees Tim falter slightly under his touch, he smirks – ever so subtly, and saunters away towards the exit, making sure to keep an eye on the rest of the team so nobody follows him, except Tim, of course. 

The moment Tim regains composure, he stands up (making sure everyone sees him) and announces “Jimmy and I are calling it a night, see you fuckers tomorrow!” 

The rest of the boys simply reply by yelling “Yeah Painey, hook in buddy!” and other things along those lines. 

When Tim exits the bar, he looks to his right to find Jimmy leaning against a wall with both his hands in his pockets and an uncharacteristic, but slightly provocative smirk on his lips. “Fuckin’ hell Jimmy, you have no idea what you do to me” he mutters to himself whilst walking over to the younger man. 

Soon enough, Jimmy soon notices Tim’s presence and almost instantly, he presses his hands against the blonde man’s hips and pushes him against the wall he had just been leaning against. Once again, Tim’s breathing quickens dramatically as James leans in and presses his lips to Tim’s neck, whispering “You kept me waiting Timothy, you should know what happens when someone keeps me waiting.”

Tim falters again at the other man’s touch, but pulls him closer, craving more. He tries to slow his breathing down, but the need for what he knows will come next only increases it. Even though he tries not to let James know what he is causing him, he fails and instead stutters “W-what happens James?” 

James instantly pulls back, lips slightly swollen, and replies “I told you I was going to the back to the hotel, how about I show you there? Unless of course, you want me to show you right here?” 

Tim swallows hard and quickly answers James’ question, “N-no, not here. At the hotel”

After he sees James raise his eyebrow, in a questioning manner, Tim quickly adds “Please Jim?” James nods, and slings his arm around Tim’s waist, keeping his hand firmly placed on Tim’s hip, rubbing slow circles around the bone that protrudes ever so slightly. 

In the short walk back to the hotel, Tim regains his composure (yet again) and is constantly placing swift kisses to the younger man’s neck and jaw, and making sure to get Jimmy slightly worked up, he kisses the corner of his mouth multiple times. 

When the pair arrive outside the hotel, Tim feels as if he’s back in control (the way he likes it to be), and he confirms that feeling when he grabs Jimmy by the hips and firmly presses his lips against the younger man’s, drawing a slightly pleasured moan from Jimmy’s lips. 

Tim pulls away, feeling triumphant, and laughs slightly, taking Jimmy’s hand in his and dragging him inside, through the lobby and towards the elevator.  
As soon as they are in the elevator, James tries to make another move on Tim, but fails as Tim pushes him back and smirks, telling him “You said in the hotel or outside the bar.” 

“Please Tim; we’re in the hotel, aren’t we?” James pleads with the older man, but again fails as Tim laughs,

“C’mon, just try to resist me a little bit longer Jimmy.” Tim replies with a wink, 

“You and I both know that’s impossible Timothy.” James says as he steps closer (if that was possible) to the blonde man in front of him, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them behind his head with one hand, and pressing the Level 13 button beside him with the other. 

“Fuck it, I give up” Tim mutters as he throws his head back with pleasure at the feeling of James’ hot breath against his neck, followed by his soft lips on the spot just below his ear. 

“Shit, Jim, don’t stop” Tim begs, as he feels Jim’s lips hit his sweet spot. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Is Jimmy’s instant, and muffled, reply, but he isn’t quite sure if it’s his brain, his heart or the beer he consumed talking. Regardless, he does what he’s told and keeps his lips attached to Tim’s neck, only moving them to the other man’s lips briefly to swallow the endless string of curses that leave his mouth. 

With Tim in a state of pure euphoria, and James getting very carried away, neither of them notice the doors of the elevator opening, and they sure as hell don’t notice their captain standing on the other side of the open doors. 

When George looks up from his phone, he feels like crying. He was just on his way to make sure his fellow team members were safe, but to find his two best friends making out in the elevator? He didn’t think of that.

George clears his throat and the two men spring apart, lips pink and swollen, both breathing very heavily. Guilt flashes through James’ eyes, yet disappears shortly afterwards, but Tim just smiles and takes James by the hand, leading him out of the elevator and throwing a quick “Hello George” Over his shoulder as he and Jim stumble their way into Tim’s suite, reattaching their lips more than once. 

George watches on briefly, then looks down, biting his lip, and drags himself into the elevator. He presses the Ground Floor button, and watches the doors close, still hearing the chorus of moans coming from Tim’s room. As soon as the doors close, he slides his back down the wall and just lets the tears fall down his cheeks for the second time that night, whispering to himself “Why the fuck is it always me?”


	3. Just two kids, stupid and fearless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written, so I hope you all like it! Leave feedback if you want to :))))))
> 
> Title of the chapter is some of the lyrics of Time Bomb by All Time Low.

George doesn’t even try to mask his emotions as he makes his way out of the elevator and through the hotel lobby, then out into the humid Brisbane city air. Walking alone through the empty streets, he lets the tears keep falling, as he stumbles his way back to the bar his teammates are at.

When he reaches the bar, he stops briefly, takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales slowly, wiping away any remnants of tears from his face and muttering “You’ll be fine George” to try and boost his spirits slightly.

When he opens the door, George is welcomed by a large cheer, and then a loud thump, followed by a very unimpressed voice saying “Fuckin’ hell Birdy, just try and sit straight”.

George laughs quietly and makes his way through the crowded bar towards his teammates, making sure not to step on the semi-conscious Jackson Bird who is currently sprawled across the floor, or the fully-sober Ed Cowan who is trying his best to pick the tall bowler up, but failing abysmally.

“Ay, it’s Bails! Where’ve you been buddy? Recovered from your little tantrum, have ya?” Xavier drunkenly grins, pulling a seat out for the captain, and shuffling his seat around slightly to face in George’s direction.

George frowns, then thanks the younger man and sits down, a slightly shaky smile on his face, “Yeah sorry mate, uh- I just had something on my mind” was his unusually awkward and very nervous reply. 

Noticing how strange he was feeling, George tries to calm himself - or at least make himself appear calm, by ordering himself a drink (he’d only had half of one over the course of the night), and turning around to check on the other boys.

After he’s successfully picked Jackson up from the floor and gotten him safely into a seat, Ed looks over to George and notices that he looks unhappy, so he excuses himself from the conversation he was in, walks around to where George is sitting and sits down next to him.

“Hey Georgie, uh, are you okay?” he questions quietly, trying not to draw any attention to the pair,

George is very relieved that it’s only Ed who’s talking to him, and equally as quietly answers “To be honest mate, I’m a fucking mess” with a weary laugh.

Ed sighs and puts an arm around George’s shoulders, “It’s Jimmy isn’t it?”

As soon as George hears the younger man’s name, he bites his lips and nods, putting his head in his hands to try and hide the tears threatening to fall.

Seeing his captain, one of the men he looks up to, fall apart in front of him really hurts Ed, so he stands, helps George out of his seat and says “Let’s get everyone home, get you to sleep, and you can tell me everything in the morning, alright?”

George just whimpers meekly, so Ed takes that as a yes and rounds up the rest of the boys, dragging them out of the bar and back to the hotel.

 

When the sun rises the next morning, it’s around 7am and all the boys are fast asleep, except two. 

Tim Paine is sitting in the kitchen of his hotel suite wearing nothing but boxers, scrolling through his Twitter feed and smiling to himself.  

James Faulkner is laying in Tim’s king sized bed, wearing nothing but boxers, thinking back to the events of the previous night and smiling to himself. 

About ten minutes after Tim has gotten out of bed, James drags himself out of bed, and ignoring the incredible soreness in his body, as well as the almost blinding headache, makes his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Taking a look at his reflection in the giant, full length mirror, James notices his appearance is quite different than it was the day before.

His hair is unruly and ruffled, multiple hickeys are spread around his collarbone and neck, and when he turns around he notices deep, red scratch marks lining his back.

James turns around to face the front again, and places two of his fingers on one of the love bites on his neck and takes in a sharp breath, wincing slightly.

“Fuck” is the only word that leaves his lips as he touches some of the scratches on his lower back, and in doing so, he wonders if he has left any similar marks on Tim’s body, as the ones Tim has left on his.

“Tim, babe, can you come here for a sec?” James calls out to the older man,

“Coming Jim!” Tim replies, as he stands up, putting his phone down on the kitchen table.

When Tim finds Jimmy in the bathroom, more importantly _his_ bathroom, looking at the marks Tim knows for a fact were left by _his_ hands and _his_ lips, he can’t help but smirk and curse lightly under his breath.

Tim clears his throat and James quickly turns around, looks Tim right in the eye, and gesturing to the marks all over his body he says “You sure had fun didn’t you?”

Tim just leans back against the bathroom wall and with a small smirk he replies “Well it’s not like you were any better.” 

And it is only now, that James takes a good look at the blonde man’s torso and sees an equal amount of deep purple love bites littering his neck and chest. “Shit, turn around.” James commands, feeling a bit embarrassed, yet also somewhat pleased by the marks he had left on Tim’s body.

After showing Jimmy the scratches on his back, Tim turns back around and smugly says “But that’s not it, Jimmy”

James bites his lip and sheepishly replies “Now what have I done?”

Tim giggles and pulls the sides of his boxers down slightly, revealing two large hand-shaped bruises on his hipbones. Looking back up at the younger man, he flicks his tongue over his lips and smirks, yet again.

James’ eyes widen and he puts both his hands on the back of his head and whispers “Fuck, Tim did I hurt you?”

“No, no, if you recall I actually enjoyed it quite a bit” is Tim’s casual reply. 

James lets out a short sigh of relief, and then raises his eyebrows, stepping closer to Tim and asking him “If you liked it so much, surely you won’t mind if I did it again?”

“Fuck, o-of course I wouldn’t” Tim stutters in reply,

Jimmy smirks, knowing that he has Tim under his control, and places his large hands on Tim’s hipbones, brushing his thumbs over his cool skin, causing Tim to moan slightly and roll his head back in pleasure.

As soon as Tim’s neck is exposed, James attaches his lips to the skin just under Tim’s earlobe, smiling when he feels the blonde man arch his back against the wall he’s pressed against, swearing repeatedly.

Muttering “Don’t fucking stop Jim, please” Tim puts his arms around James’ waist and forces his body closer to his own, just as James moves his lips from his neck (of course only after leaving another hickey), and up to his jaw.

The moment James moves his lips again, Tim decides he’s had enough. “You’re a little fucking tease, aren’t you?” he growls, and in a single swift movement of his body, he pins the younger man to the wall he was just pressed against and, making sure he is in complete control, passionately presses his lips to James’.

Letting Tim’s hands roam around his body, James moans repeatedly and whispers “I want you – oh shit right there - so fucking badly, Tim”

Upon hearing this, Tim reattaches his lips to James’ neck, and says “Jump.”. James immediately obeys, and jumps, wrapping his legs around Tim’s waist.

Tim reconnects their lips and makes his way back to his bedroom, holding the back of James’ legs tight.

When they get to Tim’s bedroom, James collapses back onto the bed, and Tim places his lips onto the younger man’s neck, straddling him with his hands placed on either side of James’ head. “You’re so fucking hot James, it kills me”

“For fucks sake Tim, please just hurry” James begs, pulling Tim as close as he can.

“Be patient or you get nothing.” Tim mutters as he kisses James again.

Hearing the younger man loudly moaning his name and repeatedly cursing in pleasure only makes Tim more eager, and he’s doing everything he can to make sure he stays in control.

Suddenly, James hears a knock at the front door and Tim lifts his head slightly causing James to whimper at the loss of his touch.

James then yells in frustration “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

“Fuck off, I’m busy” Tim calls out, knowing that whoever was there would have heard Jimmy’s voice as well as Tim’s.

“Yes he is, _very_ busy” James calls afterwards,

“Now, where were we?” James adds with a seductive smirk, speaking in a voice loud enough to be heard from the other side of the hotel suite.  

Tim just laughs loudly, and replies “Well James, you were practically begging me to fuck you, but I was telling you to be patient wasn’t I?” He then proceeds to reattach his lips to James’ neck, completely ignoring the person still standing at his front door.

Feeling Tim’s lips back on the skin near his collarbone, and his small hands roaming his body again, James arches his back, his hips meeting Tim’s, and rolls his head back, closing his eyes and clawing his fingernails deep into the skin of Tim’s lower back, yelling “Holy fuck, right there Tim, don’t stop”. 

As soon as this happens, the knocking at the door ceases, and George Bailey feels his stomach drop when he hears James loudly moaning Tim’s name. He quickly turns around to Ed Cowan, who, out of kindness, had accompanied him to the wicketkeeper’s room, and says “I knew it, I fucking well knew it.”


End file.
